


A Casual Affair

by starduster



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, post sdr2, seriously that's it they just fuck, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a casual fuck turns into something a bit more serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hell, baby's first published fanfiction. Set after the events of SDR2 after everybody's eventually woken up. Also Souda's got a prosthetic arm because I saw that in a thing one time and was like, "sure, I like that."

 

Gundam’s scarf flutters to the ground as Souda is pushed back onto the bed, and his hands scramble at the hem of Gundam’s shirt, desperate to get it off as quickly as he can.  Gundam’s hands, however, have already slid up Souda’s shirt and have latched onto a nipple, tweaking and twisting as Gundam gives a sharp nip to Souda’s neck.  Souda can’t help the groan that escapes his lips, and he subconsciously bucks his hips up.  He can feel Gundam’s hardness already through his deliciously tight black jeans, and the thought that he’s already this turned on only fuels Souda’s fire. 

When Gundam pulls away from his neck, Souda can see the lust in his eyes, clear as day.  Swatting away Souda’s useless hands, Gundam sits back and strips out of his shirt.

“Take off your clothes,” he growls at Souda, and the mechanic shivers as he does so.  He stands up and off the bed to kick out of his sneakers and pants, followed by his boxers and shirt.  Though he’s not facing Gundam, he can feel the other man’s predatory gaze roving down his back.  Again he shivers, and realizes that he’s not going to be in the position he wanted tonight.  A twinge of nervousness runs through him, and the realization hits him that he’s never bottomed before, not even during his wild Despair days. 

Finally naked, Souda hears the box springs creak and he turns around to see Gundam lounging lazily on the bed in only his jeans, watching Souda and slowly palming himself through his pants.  His eyes are dark with lust, and suddenly Souda feels even more self-conscious as he climbs onto the bed and straddles him.  A calloused hand rests on the back of Souda’s neck, and he’s pulled down for a surprisingly chaste kiss. 

Their pace slows from the frenzied one only moments ago.  The kiss deepens as Gundam slides his hands slowly down Souda’s back, feeling every knot of scar tissue and every crease of muscle.  Souda rests his hands on Gundam’s shoulders and moans slightly into the kiss when Gundam finally grasps his ass in both hands and squeezes hard.  Souda rocks forward and grinds into Gundam, and receives a breathy groan in return.  Pleased, he does it again, and again, and again, before sliding back to sit on Gundam’s legs.  He’s watching Souda curiously as Souda unbuttons and unzips his jeans, sliding them down just enough so he can press his mouth softly against his length. 

Gundam hisses at the sensation, and Souda grins cheekily up at him.  “Too much?” he whispers snarkily, and receives a sharp jerk to his braid in return. 

Turning his attention to the task at hand, Souda appraises what he’s apparently going to be putting in his ass.  He’s about as long as you’d expect for a guy of his stature, but thick as a beer can.  Souda wonders if it’ll fit, if he’ll tear or bleed.  A soft finger suddenly lifts Souda’s chin, and he sees Gundam smirking down at him, hair hanging down over the right side of his face and a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Too much?”

“You fucker,” Souda mutters without much heat, and wraps his hand around Gundam’s dick and gets to work.  A few long licks up and down the shaft and Gundam’s settled back comfortably against his pillows, one hand tangled in pink hair and his eyes fixated intently on Souda’s mouth.  Souda’s eyes are closed as he finally takes Gundam into his mouth.  It’s a stretch, definitely: his jaw aches as he sink further, and tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes when he tries to take him into his throat.  Gundam pulls gently on his hair, enough to make Souda pull back with a wet _pop_.  He coughs a bit, and Gundam rubs his thumb gently across Souda’s cheek.  “There’s no need for you to injure yourself for my pleasure,” Gundam murmurs, and his face is so patient and flushed and almost _affectionate._  

Souda feels his cheeks heat up, and he breaks away from Gundam’s intense stare.  _It’s not supposed to be like that, dammit,_ Souda thinks, _it’s supposed to be casual.  Like nothing at all._  

But he has to admit, the slow rub against his cheekbone is comforting and alleviates some of the worry building up about what’s about to happen.  He’s caught off guard when Gundam suddenly flips their position, so now Gundam looms over Souda laying on his back.  Gundam’s hand is palming at Souda’s dick now, and a finger presses down against the tip, spreading some of the clear liquid beginning to gather there.

“Have you ever bottomed before?” Gundam asks bluntly, watching Souda’s face with an expression of open curiosity, like he’s asking about the weather rather than if Souda’s ever had a dick in his ass before.   Souda’s convinced his face is completely red now, and he can’t even bring himself to make eye contact.  “No.  Fingers, once or twice, but never…”

  
“Hm.”  Gundam bends down and kisses him hard, once hand still jerking Souda off and the other reaching for the nightstand.  The kiss is nice and rough in comparison to the previous moments’ intimacy, and Souda’s not sure if he likes that or not.  When Gundam finally draws back, Souda sees what he’d been grabbing for: a condom and a little bottle of lube.  “I’ll try my best to be gentle, then.”

The cap of the lube snaps open, and Souda silently watches Gundam spread it across his fingers.  “Spread your legs,” Gundam orders, back in that authoritative tone.  Souda complies. 

The first touch at his ass is freezing, and Souda flinches back.  “Fucking _shit_ that’s cooOAH.” Gundam wastes no time in pressing one finger in to the knuckle.  Souda’d fingered his ass once before, during his Despair days, and he distinctly remembers being high on _something_ , so the feeling of someone’s finger inside him is radically different than what he remembers.  Even so, his body seems to not mind the intrusion; there’s no pain, just a stretch, and when Gundam slips in a second and third finger, Souda finds himself rolling his hips into Gundam’s hand. 

Finally the fingers are removed, and Gundam sits back on his knees as he rolls on the condom.  It’s slipped Souda’s mind just how thick Gundam’s dick is, and that niggling sense of worry worms its way back into his mind.  He’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t notice that Gundam’s laid down beside him until he tugs on Souda’s braid again. 

“Ride me,” Gundam commands as he squirts a generous amount of lube into his palm and spreads it over his cock.  Souda snorts back a laugh.

“You would want to be ridden, wouldn’t you, animal boy?”

Gundam rolls his eyes.  “It will be easier for you.  You can go at your own pace this way.”

Souda’s silent.  For a casual fuck partner, Gundam’s taking awfully good care of him.  He wonders if this little affair really does mean something to him.  Either way, Souda sits up and swings a leg over Gundam, settling himself to sit with Gundam’s dick nestled between his cheeks.   Gundam rests his hands on Souda’s thighs, and Souda balances himself as he lifts up with his prosthetic hand planted on Gundam’s chest.  His other hand reaches back to open himself up as best as he can, and without a word, he begins to sink down onto Gundam’s cock.

The head goes in relatively easy.  The shaft is a whole other story.  Souda hisses with pain as he slowly slides down, throwing his head back and breathing hard.  It hurts like hell, and Souda’s not quite sure if he’ll be able to make it all the way.  He’s vaguely aware of hands rubbing gently up and down his thighs.  He stops with a couple inches in, trembling with the strain of holding himself up.  He doesn’t open his eyes when Gundam speaks a moment later.

“Do you wish to stop?”  It’s quiet, almost a whisper, and when Souda does open his eyes and looks down at Gundam, it’s suddenly apparent how much strain is being put on him as well.  He’s flushed, eyes lust glazed, and breathing a bit heavy.  It’s taking everything he’s got not to just thrust up and get it over with, Souda realizes, and his chest feels tight. 

_He’s really taking care of me._

“…No, it’s—ah, fuck.”  Souda takes a deep breath in through his nose, and exhales shakily.  “Just give me a second.  And keep rubbing, dammit.” 

Gundam huffs out a laugh and resumes tracing his hands up and down Souda’s thighs, occasionally sliding up his abdomen or around his back.  A few long moments later and Souda starts moving again.  He’s silent as he finally takes him all in, at least for a moment.

“…Shit.”  He’s breathing heavily but steadily, and Gundam reaches up and rests a hand on Souda’s neck.  He needs no further encouraging; Souda bends down as best as he can and presses his lips to Gundam’s.  It’s chaste and sweet, and when it’s over he makes no move to sit back up.

“I don’t think I can move,” he murmurs into Gundam’s shoulder.  “Your dick’s too big.  You gotta do it for me.”  Gundam makes a noise that could be construed as affirmative, and without hesitation barely slides out and presses back in as slow as he can muster.   The stretch and burn is still there, and Souda wraps his arms around Gundam’s neck and holds on tight, willing himself to loosen up and _stop hurting, dammit._  

Gundam’s wrapped his arms around Souda’s waist, and as he begins to pick up speed in his thrusts, one slips between their bodies to grasp Souda’s erection.  Souda gasps and bucks into that hand, before another shock of pleasure erupts.  Gundam’s hit his prostate, and Souda feels himself coming undone.  The pain is being overtaken by pleasure now, and Souda is being dragged along by the waves.  Gundam’s thrusts are fast and hard, each time jabbing into that spot and making Souda cry out a litany of _fuck_ s and _oh shit_ s and _oh my god_ s.  Souda’s being torn apart by pleasure, and if the breathy groans and gasps are any indication, Gundam’s feeling quite the same.

They’re holding onto each other for dear life, and Souda lifts his head and smashes his lips firmly into Gundam’s.  Without even thinking he reaches behind himself, desperately grasping for one of Gundam’s hands.  Gundam laces their fingers together and holds their joined hands close to his chest. 

“ _Fuck, fuck, shit, faster, pleeeease,”_ Souda manages to breathe out, feeling himself being yanked towards orgasm.  “I’m going to come,” he whispers, hardly audible, squeezing hard on Gundam’s hand.  The hand around his dick tightens its grip and speeds up, and with a muffled scream into Gundam’s shoulder, Souda comes blindingly hard, the hardest he thinks he’s ever came.  Pleasure tears through him, and he feels like he might just die right here with Gundam’s dick up his ass.

He’s vaguely aware of Gundam still thrusting wildly into him, his thrusts becoming short and erratic, his breath coming in short, harsh pants.  Suddenly he bites down into the crook of Souda’s neck _hard_ and stops thrusting, and despite his orgasmic haze and his inability to feel most of his own body, Souda feels Gundam throbbing inside of him, riding out his own climax.

Neither of them moves for a long, long time.  Eventually, Gundam presses a soft, hardly-there kiss to Souda’s neck, and Souda feels him slide out.  Hands still entwined, Gundam gently maneuvers Souda onto his back.  Souda finally releases his death-grip on Gundam’s hand and watches through half-lidded eyes as he slips off the condom and ties it off, then gets up off the bed and walks on wobbling legs to the bathroom.  Letting his eyes droop shut again, Souda hears the sound of the sink running, then hears Gundam walking back towards him. 

He jumps a little at the touch of the warm washcloth on his stomach, but nonetheless doesn’t make a move to shove Gundam away.  The semen and sweat are wiped away, and the washcloth is tossed somewhere in the direction of the bathroom.  The mattress dips beside him, and Souda feels Gundam lay down beside him. 

They lay there silently for a bit, and eventually Souda’s good hand seeks out Gundam’s and once again laces their fingers together. 

“Holy fucking shit, dude.”  Souda rolls on to his side and presses his forehead tiredly into Gundam’s shoulder.  “Jesus _fuck_.” 

“I’d say I did a good job, then.” 

“Shaddup, you little shit.”  He flops an arm tiredly over Gundam and snuggles down against him with a sigh.  Gundam raises one hand half-heartedly and cards it slowly through Souda’s hair. 

Minutes pass in easy silence, and Souda wonders if Gundam’s fallen asleep.

“So.  What happened between us there, huh?”  He figures he’s posing this question to a sleeping man, and he jumps when Gundam responds.

“I don’t know.”

Souda waits a moment, gathering his courage, and then asks another question.

“Do you love me, Gundam Tanaka?”

Gundam doesn’t respond.  His eyes are open and he’s glaring at the ceiling.  Souda feels a deepening feeling of dread deep in his stomach, and he knows he’s gone too far.  “Sorry, that was weird, I—“

“Yes, I think I do.”  Gundam rolls to face him, a look of utter seriousness on his face.   “You’ve charmed me, Kazuichi Souda, and I think I may love you.”  His face is red, and he won’t meet Souda’s eyes.  “I shall take you as a consort, then.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”  But there’s no heat behind it and Souda snuggles closer to Gundam, wrapping his arms around him and yanking the comforter up over them.

Gundam holds Souda to him, and inhales the smell of sex and sweat and sleep.  It smells like something safe, like something that Gundam could get used to.

It smells like something that Gundam loves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a thing with a smidgen of plot, but I did the porn first and ended up not knowing what to do with the rest so I just... didn't. Uh. Hopefully it's good? Constructive criticism is gladly accepted!


End file.
